Harry the Green Eyed Wizard And More
by luna me and the slithery-dee
Summary: Musical humor at its worst!
1. Harry the Green Eyed Wizard

**A/N: **MY LYRICS, MY LYRICS! MINE!!

----

"**Harry the Green-Eyed Wizard"**

Harry the green-eyed wizard, wizard

Had a very intuitive scar (well it was!)

And if you ever saw it, saw it

You would even say it's gross (like a pimple!)

All of the other wizards, wizards

Used to laugh and call him names (hey, scarhead!)

They never let poor Harry, Harry

Join in any wizard games (you suck at Gobstones!)

Then one dreaming, hallucinating night

Voldemort came to say:

"Harry, with your brains so bright,

Won't you rescue Sirius tonight?"

Then all of his friends hated him, hated him

As they cried out their pleas (help me!)

Harry, the gullible wizard,

You'll go down in history! (like Lockhart!)


	2. Ginny Weasley Shakedown

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, don't own Hellogoodbye lyrics, yadda yadda yadda...

A/N: To Binkz, the avid Orange Crush shipper! This song is sickeningly fluffy sweet and an apology for the HP/GW bashing...kind of. Everyone sing at the count of three! And a-one, and a-two, and a-three-!

--------

**"Ginny Weasley Shakedown"**

Visit you at Honeydukes shop all the time  
To let you know that I am yours and you are mine  
So we can take long walks around the forbidden park  
And hold each others hands to fight the dark

So you know that you're never on your own  
So you know that you're never on your own

My Ginny lies over the ocean  
My Ginny lies over sea  
And every night at 2 am  
I wonder why can't she lie close to me

Remember all the times you let me walk you to class  
And you would kiss my cheek and I'd never have to ask  
You're going away in late September  
But here's a thanks for a summer I'll always remember

So you know that you're never on your own  
So you know that you're never on your own

My Ginny lies over the ocean  
My Ginny lies over sea  
And every night at 2 am  
I wonder why can't she lie close to me

I hope you think about me every night before you go to sleep  
And know that someone with the initials HP is thinking of you, Ginny

_2x_  
My Ginny lies over the ocean  
My Ginny lies over sea  
And every night at 2 am  
I wonder why can't she lie close to me


	3. I Write Truths Not Lies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own P!ATD lyrics or any of the other lyrics I use. -kowtows-

**A/N:** This is dedicated to **Shizuku Tsukishima749**, who requested it. It is long overdue and took me approximately ten minutes to do. XD I'm not too sure if I can continue this in regards to the new rules so I might take this down myself...unless they get me first O.O These were pretty lame anyway, but were fun to do nonetheless XD

--

Oh, well imagine as I'm pacing the compartments on the express  
And I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words  
"What a friendly little girl! What a friendly little girl" says a boy to his-(mate)  
"Oh yes but what a shame, what a shame Luna Lovegood's so very mad"

I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with your stupid close-mindedness.  
I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with your stupid close-mindedness.

Oh, well in fact.  
Well I'll look at it this way  
Another chance to hand out the _Quibbler_  
Well this calls for a toast so pour the butterbeer  
Oh! Well in fact.  
Well I'll look at it this way  
Another chance to hand out the _Quibbler_  
Well this calls for a toast so pour the butterbeer, pour the butterbeer

I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with your stupid close-mindedness.  
I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with your stupid close-mindedness.

Again…

I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with your stupid close-mindedness.  
I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with your stupid close-mindedness.

Again...


End file.
